oOo::Knowing since Kids::oOo
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: The gang are teenagers who are living normal lives, see what they go through while growing up.
1. Stuck in the girls' bathroom

Knowing since Kids

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

Yusuke: What in the world!! A new fic!!

SnowFlowerYukina: Yes Yusuke and I have a few more to come this week thanks to the finishing of my other fics.

Yusuke: Okay, how come this one sounds a bit like Chibis?

SnowFlowerYukina: Trust me, it's a lot different.

Yusuke: How?

SnowFlowerYukina: Well, in this one, the gang is growing up with each other. They just live regular human lives, until strange things start happening.

Yusuke: What strange things?

SnowFlowerYukina: You'll find out!!!

* * *

**Poem:** **Tomorrow May Not Be**

_Life is changing every moment,_

_Life is now a shade,_

_Life is now sunshine,_

_Every moment on earth,_

_Live life to the fullest,_

_Whatever time you have is yours,_

_For tomorrow may not be,_

_Someone to love you with all his heart,_

_Is difficult to come by,_

_Should there be someone like that?_

_There is,_

_He is me,_

_I'm the one for you,_

_I'm sure,_

_My hand,_

_You must take,_

_For all you know,_

_Tomorrow May Not Be,_

_In the realm of your eyes,_

_Should I get close to you,_

_Try a million times to control your crazy heart,_

_But it shall continue to beat wildly,_

_But think it over,_

_For this moment,_

_This legend,_

_Will not last forever,_

_For tomorrow may not be,_

_Every moment on earth,_

_Live life to the fullest,_

_Whatever time you have is yours,_

_For Tomorrow... may not be._

**A poem from Kurama to Yukina**

* * *

"Man, I'm late for school!!! Hey wait, when do I care if I even go to school or not?" Slowing down a bit, and coming to a slow stop, Yusuke Urameshi put his hands on his knees as he started panting. After a few minutes, he soon stood up straight and looked around, recognizing the area he was in.

The wind blew lightly as the teen looked around a bit more. He soon noticed where he was, in front of the Minamino residents!!

"Hey, maybe I should go hang with Kurama!! Hold on, he might be in school." Giving a low sigh, Yusuke looked up at the light blue sky, watching the pure white clouds float in the air. One eyebrow was lifted as the other lowered a bit, meaning the brown eyed boy was in thought.

He then looked back down, and looked at his surroundings once more.

The two trees looked healthy, green leaves that felt light on the branches. The grass went well with the trees, seeing as they were also a wonderful green color. The Minamino house looked tidy from the outside, showing that it was probably neat on the inside.

Well looking around, an idea struck him in the head.

"Let's see, who wouldn't be in school today? I know Kuwabara would, he's only there because of Yukina. Too bad he doesn't know that she likes Kurama. Speaking of Yukina, I haven't seen Hiei around the school area lately. Oh, that's right, he's sick. Maybe I should just go and hang with him."

Grinning at his really stupid idea of visiting a very sick red eyed teenager, Yusuke began his walk to the Jaganshi residents. Well, it's not really a walk because-

"Hm, it's a good thing Kurama and Hiei live right next door to each other. If I had to walk, well let's not get into that."

Walking up to the "Welcome" matt, the black haired boy stood on it as he banged on the door.

A very frustrated, tired looking teen with black spiky hair and red eyes answered the door. He wore a black sweat pants and a white top, which seemed to match his hair completely.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His voice was a bit raspy, due to soar throat. The dark haired boy's eyes were red, and he was getting this dark shade underneath them.

"Damn Hiei, you don't look too good. Are you okay?"

"I'm sick you idiot!!!' From shouting so much, the boy began to give a very ill sounding cough. As if instinctively, Hiei put his hand by his mouth and knelt down on the floor.

"I think I should close this door. It's beginning to make you cough." Stepping inside, Yusuke turned around and shut the door as he saw a female run over to Hiei and hand him some medication.

"Hiei, I thought I told you to stay in bed?" The woman scolded. She had long sea green hair and sparkling red eyes.

"Well, I don't think you heard the door bell ring with that headphone on your head, mom."

She, or Hina Jaganshi as she is known as, sweat dropped, for she knew her son was telling the truth. Looking up a bit, she gave a small smile to the teenager in front of her.

"Nice to see you Yusuke." She greeted.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Jaganshi."

"Why aren't you in school? You're mother is going to be very disappointed if you fail this year."

"Aw c'mon!! I came here to hang with Hiei and not listen to Keiko about this junk." The teen delinquent teased a bit, giving a large grin.

Hina, in return, just gave him a teasing glare. The she smiled at him, brightly this time. Yusuke smiled back.

While they were smiling at each other, Hiei was taking his medicine, and once in a while, he would glare at his friend for getting his mother's attention away from him. So, he decided to get her attention back.

"Uh, hello, are you people forgetting about me?"

Both looking down, Hina's smile soon turned into a frown as she watched her son struggle to stand up.

"Hiei, get to bed. And Yusuke, if you're not going to school, can you try cheering Hiei up a bit?"

"You're asking me to do the impossible."

Now that resulted in a glaring contest between Yusuke and Hiei. Of course, the red eyed boy was winning.

"Damn!! How is it you win these contests all the time!!?? Everyone single one we have, you always win!! I need to sharpen my glaring abilities." Looking down at the ground and folding his arms, the taller boy began to head toward the stairs, the shorter boy soon followed.

Yusuke was surprised that Hiei's house never made one creaking sound. Wherever you walk, you hear nothing. It would be easy for someone to sneak up on you.

That isn't what fascinated the brown eyed boy the most. It was how soft the carpet was in Hiei's room. It was a dark cream color, and held the lightest, most soft touch to it. Once you step on it, it's like a cushion; you could feel it sink in, the softness of it.

Anyways, they had reached the room. Hiei instantly fell onto his black sheets on the bed.

"You're not going to sleep, are you?" Yusuke folded his arms, if his friend went to sleep, then he would just have to wait after school for someone to hang with. He didn't want to do that though.

"Of course not, I don't feel like sleeping." Even though he had said that, he gave a little yawn. The taller boy snickered while he received a glare from his friend.

"Alright so I'm a little tired. It's all because of this stupid sickness."

"Hiei, how did you get sick in the first place?"

"I couldn't decide between all the way hot and all the way cold in the shower."

Silent for a while, Yusuke just stood there while Hiei looked at him. The short one could tell the delinquent was trying to stifle a laugh, seeing as he was turning red and his cheeks were getting bigger.

"Yusuke, if you tell anyone, and even if you laugh, I'll kill you."

"I'm so scared." He replied sarcastically. After knowing Hiei all his life, he was able to take these death threats.

For a few minutes, the two boys said nothing. Finally, the spiky haired boy broke the silence.

"Yusuke, I feel the need to go somewhere. Let's sneak out the window."

"That's fine with me but, where are we going?"

"To school."

"Then no way!!"

"We're not actually going to attend class you moron. We're going to sneak in and see what the others are doing."

"But you're sick. If you sneeze or cough then somebody will eventually hear and we'll be caught."

"You know what, now I'm sure that Kuwabara is the only brainless one."

That comment caused both boys to smirk, and then laugh. It died down after a while.

"Alright, should we go now?" The brown eyed boy asked.

"Yeah."

Hiei got up from his bed and walked over to his window. Opening it, the light wind played with his hair a bit as he jumped onto a tree branch closest to him.

"Are you coming, Yusuke?"

Not answering, the punk of Saryaski Jr. High did the same thing his friend did and jumped on the branch.

"Let's go."

And with that, they both climbed down and headed toward the school.

**oOo**

"ACHOO!!" Hiei sniffed in a bit after his twentieth sneeze.

"Man, I don't know how many times you have sneezed or coughed but you're going home!!"

"I do believe that you're not my mother."

"But you're mother would say the same thing!! In fact, she wouldn't even let you outside!!"

They were in front of the school gate arguing. If anyone were to pass by, they would surely be in trouble.

"Yusuke, would you stop yelling at me and climb over the damn gate!?"

A frown came across his lips as he folded his arms at Hiei's request.

"Fine, but if you sneeze or cough one more time then we're outta there, you got it!?"

"Yes, NOW WILL YOU JUST CLIMB OVER THE STUPID GATE!?"

Jumping on the tree, Yusuke climbed up a bit and jumped over the wooden gate, Hiei followed his movements soon after.

They jumped down and hid behind a bush seeing as Mr. Iwamoto had just gotten out of the building.

"I wonder what he's doing out of his cave."

"Be quiet detective!" Hiei whispered in his raspy voice. He tried to hold back his cough, and he succeeded.

Now, you might be wondering why he called Yusuke 'detective.' Well, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama would give nicknames to each other. Here are their lists.

**Hiei:**

Yusuke- Detective

Kurama- Fox

Kuwabara- Idiot

**Yusuke:**

Hiei- Demon Boy

Kurama- Fox boy

Kuwabara- Kuwabara

**Kuwabara:**

Yusuke- Urameshi

Hiei- Shrimp

Kurama- Redhead

**Kurama:**

Yusuke- Yusuke-Kun

Hiei- Fire Demon

Kuwabara- Kuwa-Kun

Anyways, now you know what they call each other. You could say that Kurama has the most respect out of all of them. He doesn't call anyone idiot, or insult them I should say, and he usually ends their name with 'Kun', besides Hiei.

Now back to the fic!!

"Hiei don't tell me to be quiet, you're the one who's been sneezing all the time."

Rolling his eyes, the said teen took a peek to see if the evil teacher was gone. He was, and he had left the gate open.

"Alright Yusuke, let's go."

Nodding, the two boys stood and looked around once more, then quickly ran toward the school building door. Of course, they weren't going to enter the school that way; they were going to climb the brick wall.

**oOo**

The two boys had just entered the building and now were in one of the stalls in the boys' bathroom.

"Yes!! We got in!! Thank goodness nobody's in here!!" Yusuke triumphantly jumped up and down. The Jaganshi just looked at him and glared, he was never one for cheerfulness.

"Let's just get out of here before somebody does."

The teen stopped jumping, and then slowly opened up the stall door.

Both boys' eyes widened as they looked around.

"Wow, the boys' bathroom has really changed." The taller boy said sarcastically.

The room they were in was pink; the mirrors had small lights all around them as the room looked like the sun was setting.

"Yusuke, I thought you said that the window led to the boys' bathroom."

"Well, you should never trust me when it comes to school, I barely come here."

The teens were fell silent as they heard at least twenty people head toward the bathroom.

"YUSUKE, WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU LEAD ME INTO THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!!??"

"DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU THAT I BARELY COME HERE!!??"

"DETECTIVE WOULD YOU STOP SHOUTING!! WE NEED TO HIDE!!??"

"WHERE!!??"

"IN A STALL!!"

Both boys went into the stall they had just come out of and stood on the toilet seat as they shut the door. The foot steps were getting louder as the girls got closer.

Finally, the bathroom door burst open as they heard female voices laughing and giggling. A few they recognized was Botan's, Keiko's, and Yukina's voice. They seemed to be having a conversation. Their eyes started to bulge out as a few girls said they needed to use the bathroom.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Will I get reviews for this, I hope that I do. At first it seems boring so, I'm not sure if anybody is reading this right now. Anyways, for those of you who are, just to let you know, there is a plot to this fic, believe it or not. As for the poem things up there, I'm just making a poem for each pairing I could think of. It'll either be a poem, a song, or something I feel like typing. Anyways, I hop you liked it and I hope you review.

Hiei: That was pure evil.

Yusuke: I don't even want to know what's going to happen to us in the next chapter.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	2. Death of a Friend

Knowing since Kids

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: It's the second chapter!!! Since I want to finish my fics really quickly, I'm going to try and update everything this week and every week. Vacation Time! Only has three more chapters to go so I could finish it by next week. Anyways, I hope you read this chapter.

* * *

**Poem: Late for school**

_Once I'm late,_

_I see you come close to me,_

_Always there,_

_In front of me,_

_A lecture,_

_Is what I have to take,_

_For you to give it, though,_

_Is a piece of cake,_

_Hearing your voice,_

_No matter how high or low,_

_Listening to you,_

_I don't want no place else to go,_

_Late for school,_

_That's why I'm late in the first place,_

_It's because of you,_

_The only girl who isn't scared of me,_

_The only girl who doesn't flee,_

_When she sees me,_

_Since childhood,_

_Late for school,_

_That's why I think school rules,_

_It's because I'm late and get to see you._

**A poem from Yusuke to Keiko**

* * *

"Ugh... I need to go to the bathroom!! Why the hell is this stall door locked!!! Is someone in there!!?"

Yusuke and Hiei's eyes started to widen as they began to sweat. If that girl pounded any harder, they would surely get caught. They had to reply to her; otherwise she would knock the stall door down.

"Yusuke, answer her. You sound more like a girl. My voice is too deep." The spiky haired boy whispered to his friend.

"I'm not pretending to be any girl."

"Detective, if you don't talk like a girl then we're busted!!!"

"Forget it Hiei!!! I'm not doing it!!"

"If you don't then you and I will be the laughing stock of the school!!!"

The brown eyed boy glared a bit at his short friend and then sighed in defeat. He didn't want to be laughed at for the rest of his life. Everyone making fun of him, pointing fingers, stuff like that.

Lifting his head up high while holding a face full of pride, you began to see the American flag behind him, along with soldiers, guns, tanks, missiles...

"Yusuke, we aren't Americans. We can't have the American flag behind us."

"Oops, sorry."

Slowly, the background started to fade as the two boys came back to reality.

"Now soldier, you will act brave!!!" Hiei said.

"Yes sir!!"

"You will be tough!!"

"Yes sir!!"

"You will be a bad ass!!!"

"Yes Sir!!"

"You will be... a woman!!!"

"Yes Sir!!"

If they weren't whispering, they would've surely gotten caught.

Clearing up his throat a bit, Yusuke began to speak, doing a horrible impersonation of a girl. His voice sounded too high pitched, Hiei had to block his ears, and he was stuttering and screeching a bit.

"Uh... I'm using the stall so can you go bang on another?"

"No because you've been in there for so long!!!"

Okay, this girl was already starting to get on his nerves.

"Can you just go away? I'm using the stall!!" The teen began to grit his teeth while Hiei prayed that they wouldn't get caught so he won't have to explain anything to his parents AND his sister.

"No I can't go away because I need to use the bathroom!!!!"

"Listen here mph pmphm mhpmhm..."

The Jaganshi rolled his eyes as he covered the delinquients mouth. He had stopped praying after the girl outside of the stall had begun to speak.

"You idiot!!! What do you not understand about sounding like a girl?"

"Well she's getting on my damn nerves."

"Well then do what other girls do."

"Hiei, how the hell am I supposed to know what other girls do?"

"Think of what-ACHOO- Keiko would do." It's been a while since he'd sneezed. Thank goodness that the girl only thought there was one person in the stall.

Urameshi fell silent as he thought about what Keiko would do if she were in this type of situation.

'_Let's see, what would she do...' _The world around him began to fade, just like when he was thinking about the American flag and all that stuff, as he began to think.

While Yusuke was in his little train of thought, the girl outside of the stall was turning red and was beginning to sweat. She didn't even want to move because she had to urinate so badly!! She just wanted to jump up and down but her body wouldn't move. Her blue eyes began to look at the other stalls, hoping someone would get out. Seeing as there were other people in those stalls, and weren't going to come out any time soon, she began to become pissed. She needed to go so badly she wouldn't have minded if she went in front of all of the girls in the girls' bathroom!!!

"CAN YOU HURRY THE HELL UP IN THERE!!!? I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA BLOW!!!!!"

Now that snapped Yusuke out of it. He was thinking of what Keiko would do if he started to bang on the bathroom door of her bathroom at her house and she really needed to go.

**What Yusuke was thinking**

Yusuke watched as his girlfriend entered the bathroom. After she shut the door and locked it, the teen sat down patiently, waiting for her to come out. A few minutes had passed; the brown haired girl still hadn't come out.

Walking over to the front of the bathroom door, the brown eyed boy began to hit it.

"What do you want Yusuke, I'm going to the bathroom!!??"

"What's taking you so long!?"

"Just let me relieve myself in peace!!!"

"Fine!!!"

He knew that after that, Keiko was going to kill him so, he sat down on the ground, and again began to wait.

The punk of Saryaski Jr. High had to kill time before his killer girlfriend came out of the bathroom to kill him.

Finally, she came out, after flushing the toilet and washing her hands of course.

"Yusuke, you're lucky you're my friend otherwise I would've swore at you just to stop you form banging on that door!!"

**Back To Reality**

That was the only thing Urameshi thought of if Keiko were in that situation.

"Detective, have you figured it out yet? If you haven't then I'm gonna kill that girl no matter if my sister's watching or not."

"There's no need to do that Hiei, I've figured it out." Clearing up his throat, just like before, he did his best to act like a girl. So, now he begins.

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

_**Due to the fact that this is rated PG13, we will have symbols of some sort to... how do I say... cut out these swear words. That way, children of all ages is only allowed to read this part. Now, it begins.**_

"?#$#!$#$()&&$(&()(#!!#&)&?????#!$!!!$))(&##)&$(&()&&)&$&$$())$$&##&()(&&#$)&YIIO(RLO()(YHT($&(&)($&#TU(()&(&$&$(O)(&)(5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AND ANOTHER THING YOU $!##O&&)$#$&$#$#(&??#&#&$#&#&&&&&Y$#$&#$&#&$$&#$$&###!!!!!!!!"

_**Alright, swearing scene is over!!! Everyone may now read the rest of the fic!!**_

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

The whole girls' bathroom fell silent as the swearing fest ended. Their voices began to fade sometime in between.

"Uh... I think that was a bad idea." The boy who swore in the girls' bathroom said.

"No kidding, Einstein." The red eyed boy said, he should've known that Yusuke would've done something stupid like that.

All of a sudden the girls began to whisper to each other. After a few seconds, one of the girls who sounded quite like Botan said that she was going to knock the stall door open in three seconds.

Looking at each other and then looking at the window, the black haired boys nodded as they jumped out of the window.

The door flew open, and soon, the girls put on some disappointed expressions. They would've loved to see how the boys would've looked if they had gotten caught. Too bad that they didn't know who they were.

**oOo**

"Demon Boy you better not let go of me!!!"

"What if-ACHOO-... I do?!"

"Then I'll whoop your..."

"You won't be able to do that because you would be de-Whoa!!" The short boy's hand slipped from the crease in the brick wall. Luckily Yusuke had grabbed onto another while still holding hands with his tiny friend.

"Hah!!!! Now if I let go of you then you'll be the dead one!!!" Looking down and grinning, Hiei only glared at him.

"You must be happy you're the one in control."

"Yes."

"Well, since you're the one in control then... YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO GET US OUT OF THIS MESS SINCE YOU GOT US INTO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!"

"Fine!!! All I have to do is carefully climb over to that window, which should lead to the storage room, and then we're safe."

"You've already mistaken the girls' bathroom for the boys' so why should I trust you to go anywhere else in this building?"

"Because I'm a trustworthy friend."

"Alright, I'm only going to trust you because of the situation we're in right now."

Looking away from the Jaganshi and toward the window that was to the right of him, Yusuke began to move toward it while his left hand held him and his friend up. After a few seconds of struggling, he finally made it to the window. Taking a peek inside, he made sure that his assumptions were correct and that was the storage room. Smiling, because he was in fact right, he opened it up with his one hand from the outside; he thanked his years of so much experience.

Getting in while making sure he still had Hiei's hand in his, he tried to pull the red eyed teen up. After succeeding in doing that, Yusuke sat down on the ground as he began to pant.

"That... was... close."

"Hn.-ACHOO!!!- It was your fault we almost got killed. Now let's go see what the others are doing."

"Al right." Getting up from the floor, Yusuke was about to head toward the when...

Hiei had tried stepping down from the window sill, but he slipped, making him fall backwards. The delinquent rushed toward him, moving as fast as he could to save hi friend, but... he was too late.

Hiei had fallen, and landed with a thud onto the ground.

The slick black haired boy's eyes widened as he looked at the unconscious form of one of the only few friends he had.

Everything... seemed to happen in slow motion. When he slipped, everything just seemed to go so slow.

Forgetting the world around him, Yusuke jumped out of a window for the second time for the day, and held onto a crease. He would slowly go down, making sure he had a firm grip on the bricks. While he was doing that though, he was watching Hiei, he didn't move, at all.

Reaching the bottom, he ran over to the small boy and started to shake him like mad.

He wouldn't move, his chest wouldn't go up and down, giving a sign that he was breathing.

"Hiei wake up. This isn't funny man, just wake up."

Nothing.

"Alright you got me scared; now quit acting like you're dead or something. Just wake up damn it!!!" The salty liquid welled up in his eyes as it began to flow down his soft cheeks.

"Hiei, look, you even made me cry, can you wake up now!?"

No Response.

"Hiei, take a look over there, Kuwabara's hitting on Yukina again."

No movement, no response, nothing.

Holding the lifeless body in his arms, Yusuke could feel Hiei's body temperature go down. He was beginning to get cold. The brown eyed boy prayed he would make a move, hear a heartbeat, anything!! He knew though, he knew, that his friend wasn't going to do any of that, because his friend... was never going to come back.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: If some of you think that's the end then... you're wrong. This fic is expected to not be short, but not be too long either.

Hiei: I'm... dead?

SnowFlowerYukina: Yes, sad, isn't it?

Hiei: You know I'm going to kill you, right?

SnowFlowerYukina: I've known that since the first chapter.

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	3. We'll Always Remember You

Knowing since Kids

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

1st Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke

* * *

SpiritDetectiveYusuke: Just to let you know, I think this chapter might bore you because all it is about is Hiei's death. I tried to make it a bit angst, so it would be nice if you could read it.

* * *

**Poem: We'll always remember you**

_I saw you,_

_Fall right in front of me,_

_You're heartbeat wouldn't come through,_

_As I checked to see,_

_You made me cry,_

_When you didn't breathe,_

_I knew you had died,_

_And would no more have a life to lead,_

_I wasn't able to save you,_

_From that horrible moment,_

_And that's when my fear grew._

_So now you're gone,_

_We'll always remember you,_

_A great friend,_

_You will always be,_

_No matter where it ends,_

_Friendship is a great thing, don't you see?_

_You can't though, _

_You're eyes are closed for eternity,_

_You're soul is set free,_

_But before you leave this world,_

_Set a life anew,_

_And no more somberness,_

_Let me just tell you,_

_That we will always remember you,_

_And that's a promise_

**A Poem from Yusuke to Hiei as friends**

* * *

They were all standing around his body, put in the coffin.

His funeral would be in a few weeks, so his body would remain in the house.

His father was holding his mother, trying to calm her down as she kept screaming her son's name.

He tried his best, but couldn't stop his own tears from falling.

Keiko, Shizuru, Shiori, and Atsuko just stood quiet as they watched anything.

Soon, the brown eyes girl's legs gave in and she landed on her knees while holding her face in her hands.

Shiori walked over to Hina and tried her best to help Surei, Hiei's father, to calm her down.

Atsuko looked over at her son, and felt the need to go over to him, hold the teen in her arms, and tell him not to feel guilty, and that his friend was coming back.

She couldn't bring herself to do that though, for she knew it wasn't the truth.

Shizuru, she didn't say or do anything.

She just watched the people around her, feeling their sadness.

A girl with sea green hair sobbed in her brother's best friend's chest as he held her while crying silently himself.

She pulled away from him as she crawled over to her late brother's coffin, looking down at his peaceful face.

In fact, it looked more peaceful then ever, yet it was so pale, and felt so cold as she touched his cheek, wanting him to wake up and tell her to leave him alone.

He didn't though, and that caused her to sob even more.

The carrot-top stood there as he watched the girl he loved lean on the coffin edge as she let the salty tears fall.

He and Hiei never got along, but thinking about that made him feel a deeper sadness.

Just remembering all those times that they fought together... they'll be no more.

He'd never get to fight with him again; never argue over certain things, no more name calling.

Hiei... his friend... was gone.

He wasn't going to come back.

He laughed while remembering, but stopped when he realized that... Hiei was no more.

Kazuma Kuwabara stood up from where he was sitting on walked over to Yukina Jaganshi, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to look at him, her cheeks puffy from the warm liquid, and her eyes red from crying so much.

She sniffled a bit and didn't even bother to smile at the man before her, like she usually did.

"Yukina... I'm sorry."

"T-There's no need for you to apologize Kazuma. You didn't cause his death, nobody did. It was a mistake that I wish never happened."

Looking away from the black-eyed boy and down at the body of her brother, a single tear strolled down her face as she surprisingly put on a small smile.

"He looks as peaceful as ever. I always hoped I would see him like that, while he was still around. B-but now he's not. Sometimes, I would hope to see him smile, just to see what he would look like. He never did though, not for anyone. He's not coming back, so I'll never get to see that day... even though I wanted to."

"Once again, I'm sorry."

"I already told you, you have nothing to apologize for. It does make me wonder though... why is life so unfair? Why did he have to leave all of us? He's probably in a better place now, but it was too soon to go there. I remember how I use t go into his room because I had a nightmare, and he'd wake up and tell me that everything is alright."

She looked back up at the large teenager.

"Kazuma, why won't he do that now? Why won't he wake up and say that to me?"

Instead of looking directly into her eyes, he looked down at his rival's body, hoping that his love's wish would come true, and that he would wake up.

"Because he's gone, and I never thought I'd feel so angry because of that. We use to argue and fight, and sometimes we wished we could kill each other. It's something we did as friends... but now, all I can do as a friend is look down at his late form and feel guilty. I couldn't do anything... if I had been there I would've done my best to save him."

Listening to all of this while looking all around him, Yusuke felt guilty.

His friend was gone, never going to come back, just like Yukina said.

So much pain, to see him just lying there, not moving or breathing.

He wasn't going to sit up and glare at everyone and ask what they were doing in the house, he was just going to stay there.

His eyes were closed for eternity... and they would never open.

All they have of him are some pictures, items that were treasured by him, and of course their memories of him that would stay in their hearts forever.

He watched as Yusuke slumped onto the floor and began to shake with his head bowed down. You could see the clear liquid fall onto the wooden floor.

Shuichi Minamino, or Kurama as he was known by his friends, listened to everyone around him.

Hiei's mother screaming, Yukina talking about how she always wanted to see her brother happy, Kuwabara trying to apologize because he felt guilty... He was the only one who wasn't talking, for Yusuke was now mumbling to himself while he held a blank expression.

The redhead began to remember when Hiei asked what he thought of life and death.

It was for an assignment they had to do in class.

**Flashback**

****

"_Hn." Sitting down underneath the tree Kurama was under, The Jaganshi took out a piece of paper and a pen while sitting in a comfortable position._

"_Yes, Hiei, what is it you need?" The green eyed teen put the bookmark he was holding in the book and set it on his lap._

"_I have this assignment to do and I need your... help."_

"_What is the assignment about?"_

"_What is your point of view on life?"_

_This caused the teenager to chuckle a bit and close his eyes. _

_The smile he had held earlier had now faded as he seemed to be in a deep train of thought. _

_Slowly opening them, he looked over at his best friend and began to speak._

"_To me, life is something very special. Every moment of it is something very precious and special. It' something... you should be grateful for, no matter how many flaws come with it. To look at the world around, not sleeping for eternity, but opening your eyes to see the sun shine, and the life around you." _

_He paused a bit, just to make sure the crimson eyed boy had gotten that. _

_When he was finished writing, Hiei gave his nod of approval for him to continue._

"_Really and truly, you should treasure ever moment, for, who knows, you might not see tomorrow. Live life as long as you can. Whatever time you have... belongs to you."_

"_Hn. I'll admit, that's the best answer I've ever heard."_

"_Thank you... is that all?"_

"_No."_

"_Then what's the other question?"_

"_What is your point of view on death?"_

"_Death... is something that comes after life. It's after you've held all the moments you could while you lived. It's the end of everything that was held a treasure to you, except for your memories. They'll always stay with you, happy, angry, sad... all of them. You'll never feel pain anymore, after you die. The only pain you will feel, is leaving your loved ones behind. You're loved ones will feel the pain too, that's why you should try and stay with them forever."_

**End Flashback**

****

Kurama had never felt the pain of losing a friend, because he's never lost any.

It hurt a lot.

He thought about seeing all those sad movies he had watched when he was a child.

He knew life would sort of be like that now.

Heading to school, happy that you get to see your best friend, can't wait to tell him about your weekend when you sit next to him right under the tree where you've been sitting since childhood... but, nobody's there.

You're the only.

And that's when you realize, he's never going to be there... because he's gone.

Walking over to the coffin, leaning over it to look at his still figure with Yukina, all the memories came flowing back, and he felt the pain he told Hiei about when he asked for his point of view on death.

"Kurama."

Turning to look at the sea green haired girl, he looked at her curiously.

She was always shy around him, and acted quite strangely.

It was rare that they would talk because she always seemed so nervous.

"Yes, Yukina."

Her eyes began to sting, and she felt a huge lump get caught in her throat.

"I want him to come back."

He hugged her, like he did before.

Today, she wasn't nervous or anything, she was sad.

She was scared too.

Her mother looked like she was about to go crazy.

Her father looked like he was about to drink to his heart's content for he had just gotten a couple bottles out of the fridge.

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked like they would feel guilty for the rest of their life.

Shiori looked like she had just lost a son, which is kind of true.

Atsuko seemed like she was useless, and wasn't able to help, not even to make her son feel better.

Shizuru looked like she would stay mute for the rest of her life.

Kurama seemed like he would never be happy again.

And she felt like keeping her brother's body forever, not letting anyone take it so it could be buried.

She hoped that this would never happen.

Soon, her mind started to drift off as she thought about all the good times her and her brother had.

How when they were young they were able to sense what each other was thinking.

Everyone all around thought about Hiei, bringing back so many memories into their head.

They would get so caught up in it that they would what tomorrow was going to be like when they saw the spiky headed boy at certain places, but then they came back to reality and knew... that Hiei Jaganshi had lived his life to the fullest.

What they didn't know though was that teenage boy with ruby-red eyes, was watching over them from right in the doorway.

* * *

SpiritDetectiveYusuke: I didn't really like this chapter because I feel as though I didn't make it very angsty. Also because people are going to hate me for this but fear not!! Hiei is THE MAIN CHARACTER of the fic!!!

* * *

1st Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke


	4. What in the World?

Knowing since Kids

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

1st Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke

* * *

SpiritDetectiveYusuke: Sheesh, I haven't updated for like, three weeks!! I have people sending in some reviews for me to update!! Well, I have a good reason… I'm working on a Yu Yu Hakusho website!! Yes, it's called Spirit Team, and it's still not finished yet. --u

After I update this fic I'm going to get back to working on it.

* * *

**Poem: Watching all of you**

_I stand in the doorway, _

_Watching as you cry,_

_Your silent pleas,_

_Slowly die,_

_I have no clue what you're going through,_

_But,_

_I am watching all of you, _

_Some of you just stand there,_

_Not knowing what to do,_

_Except to think about how life isn't fair,_

_I agree with you too,_

_I thought my death,_

_Would be a better thing for everyone,_

_I was wrong,_

_It was just bringing something worse, that would surely come,_

_While in the sky,_

_Let me just tell you,_

_That I'm watching over you,_

_And that's not a lie. _

**A Poem from Hiei to all his friends and family members**

* * *

Hiei's eyes scanned the room a bit, looking around noticing that one person was not present.

"I'm surprised Botan isn't there. Usually she would use her big mouth to try and cheer everyone up."

"I heard that Hiei."

Ruby-Red eyes widening in surprise, the said teen quickly turned around to find a certain blue haired girl before him, floating on an… oar?

"What the hell!! Botan how are you up in the sky!?"

She looked confused for a second, seeming to go through some recent memories. Obviously she didn't find what she was looking for in that bubbly head of hers because she looked back at Hiei in the most quizzical way.

"I thought I told you, because I could've sworn I told everyone else."

Now it was his turn to be confused, what was this girl saying? She never tells him anything important, only boring stuff whenever she feels like chatting with someone. Suddenly, the two words that he kept on thinking about over and over again came out of his mouth.

"About what!?"

Now, Botan wasn't ready for that little outburst, she, in fact, was about to fall off of her oar!!! She quickly regained her composure though, and just told him.

"That I'm the pilot of the River Styx, or in your case you would call me the Grim Reaper."

Question marks pooped up right above his head. That surely wasn't something he was expecting. Botan, the grim reaper? The thought made him want to laugh a bit. Finally, he came to a conclusion.

"Heh, you're not any grim reaper. What kind of grim reaper where's pink and looks pretty and acts cheerful?"

"Why, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Hn. Take it as an insult."

The pink eyed girl pouted as she crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. She never really did approve of Hiei's attitude.

The wind blew lightly as the two floated there silently. The male seemed to be in a deep train of thought while the female looked down at the others. She hated to see them so sad, and wouldn't like it if her friend stayed dead, that's why she decided to take up his case. If she hadn't, Koenma would have most definitely given it to some rookie.

The spiky haired boy turned around to look at her, speaking after a few minutes.

"Alright, can you just take me to hell already? I'm tired of floating around."

That resulted in a laugh from the fairy girl. She stopped after she saw that Hiei was glaring at her. Daring to speak after she did that, she said:

"Silly, I'm not taking you up to the Spirit World or down into hell. I'm here to help you come back to life."

"Huh? But when my uncle died he never came back to life?"

"Yes, well, Hiei your case is different. You see, you weren't expected to die today?"

"Oh really, then who was?"

"Kurama was supposed to die today. You actually saved his life."

"How in the world did I save Kurama's life when I was climbing brick walls to the top of the building and he was in school!?"

"Well, you see, you actually saved his life twice because when you let go of the crease and Yusuke had caught on to the next one, you twisted up both destiny and faith a bit, which is rare and hard to believe. And when you had died and Yusuke had called the cops, Kurama would've been hit by a car if he had walked home."

"It's good to know my death wasn't a waste at least."

"Well, it actually was because that was a joke."

Alright, our little friend here was starting to get very angry at the ferry onna. She seemed to notice this too, because she flew back a couple of inches.

"Uh… Hiei."

"WHAT!?"

"I was actually serious about bringing you back to life."

"Oh and how the hell are you going to do that?"

"Well, according to what Koenma gave-"

"Who?"

"Koenma, the prince of the Spirit World… my boss."

The teen rolled his eyes and folded his arms, giving a look that said 'will-you-just-tell-me-how-to-come-back-to-life?' She got what he meant because she continued talking.

"Yes, well, you're going to have to go through a couple of steps. We'll start tomorrow."

"Why can't we do it today?"

"It's too late, and human bodies won't cooperate at such a time." Suddenly the blue haired girl was struck with an idea. The light bulb above her head wouldn't turn on though.

Hiei floated over to her, and tapped the light bulb three times, lightly. It's bright light began to shine.

"Ah, thank you Hiei!!!"

"Hn. Now what's your little idea?"

As he had said that, everyone who was at his wake began to walk out. They headed home, while looking a bit depressed. The short one sighed, he really didn't like to see his friends sad, he's known them since childhood and has never really seen them like that before.

"Hiei?"

"Huh?"

Grabbing his hand, Botan flew off on her oar, Hiei flying with her.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Inside your house."

"My house is right down below; you don't need to ride so fast!!!"

"Oh, sorry." She slowed down a bit, and then flew downward, entering the house. She slowed down a bit, and then flew downward, entering the house. Yukina had fallen asleep, and Hiei's parents were still awake, looking down at their son by the coffin.

"Okay, so now what are we supposed to do?" Hiei asked, curiosity showing in his red eyes.

"Yukina's the only one asleep, so she's the only person right now who is able to do this."

"Do what!!??"

"You have to enter her dreams."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You see Hiei, when someone is asleep or unconscious, you are able to enter their mind and talk to them. Just float over to their body, and put a hand on their shoulder."

The spiky haired boy nodded, and slowly floated over to his sister. He put a light hand on her shoulder, and shut his eyes, entering her dreams.

**In Yukina's Dreams**

"Huh? Hiei, is that you?" She asked, looking at her brother closely to see if it was really him.

"Hn. Yes, it's me, and I came to tell you something."

"What?" At first she though, why would my dead brother want to ask me something?

"I need you to tell mom and dad that I'm coming back to life, and that there's no need for them to hold a funeral."

She couldn't believe it, was she hearing right?? Her brother was coming back to life?

"Is Botan helping you with this?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, and mentally cursed at the ferry girl. How could she tell everyone that she was some grim reaper, and yet forget to tell him?

"Yes, that baka is helping."

Yukina smiled, and giggled a bit. She remembered how Botan and Hiei always had an insult for each other.

"Anyways, I have to go; don't forget to tell mom and dad." His body and voice began to fade away as he slowly exited her dream.

**END of Yukina's Dream**

She slowly opened her ruby-red orbs, looking around to see her parents are still awake. She knew that it wasn't a dream, and that her brother had really spoken to her.

The short girl got up from her sleeping position, and walked over to her mother and father. She looked down at Hiei's body, and softly said…

"There's no need for a funeral, he's coming back."

* * *

SpiritDetectiveYusuke: I'll update next week… seeing as I missed a whole bunch. Anyways, I have a favor to ask all of you reviewers. Go to a place called livejournal(I'll give you the web adress if you e-mail me.)Become a member with a free account, and then e-mail me. I would love for all of you to be a part of my community there. (In fact, I have a lot of communities there.) I'll give you the rest of the details in the e-mail. Thanks to all of you who do!!!

* * *

1st Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke


	5. Just Borrowing a Body

Knowing since Kids

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

1st Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke

* * *

**Poem: Please help me**

_So this girl comes to me,_

_Riding on an oar,_

_Her face is filled with glee,_

_It's getting me annoyed,_

_I look at her for so long,_

_That's when I notice something,_

_This girl is Botan!_

_She flies over to me,_

_A smile on her face,_

_As she comes closer,_

_She slows down her pace,_

_I glare at her,_

_A glare sharper then a knife,_

_She didn't care though, but instead said,_

"_Hiei, you can come back to life."_

_If she's gonna be here,_

_Helping me with that look of glee,_

_The only thing I can say is,_

"_Somebody please help me."_

**Poem about Hiei's point of view**

* * *

"Alright onna, what are these 'steps' you said I have to go through?" The red eyed boy asked, a bit angry that she hadn't told him before.

"Well, you see…" She began but was interrupted.

"How many steps are there in the first place?"

"… fifteen." She knew that the teen wouldn't like the idea of fifteen steps. He wanted to come back to life right now… or at least sometime today.

"How long will these fifteen steps take?"

"A week. We're going to start with your first step today."

"Alright, now tell me, what is my first step?"

The blue haired girl stopped her oar for a second as she took out her notebook. Hiei stopped too, but soon began to move in the air as she also began to move.

"You're not going to like this but your first step is to go into a human beings body and take it over for a day."

"Heh, that's no problem."

"The thing is, the body has to be that of somebody you don't like but you would trust. You also have to act and do the things he does for a day. Because it's you we're talking about Hiei, that person's body that you will have to take over is Kuwabara's."

You could tell by the look on his face that Hiei's confidence had fallen dramatically. He went into a deep train of thought, thinking about what he would have to do to be Kuwabara.

'_How can I act like the oaf for an entire day? In fact, I have to practically be him!' _

His face turned into that of an angry and an annoyed one. If he had to act as somebody, why couldn't it be Kurama? He dug his short fingernails into the palm of his right hand, they began to bleed, and also make a cracking sound.

"Hiei, are you alright?"

He let out a harsh sigh, as he looked at her with his angry expression.

"Botan, isn't there anyone else's body I could take over?"

"Sorry, but no. The only person who is able to do this is Kuwabara."

Unexpectedly, she grabbed Hiei's left arm and began to fly off.

"Onna, where the hell are you taking me?"

"To Kuwabara's house!" The wind's pressure caused her hair to fly like that of a whip, sharp and dangerous that you wouldn't want to be hit by it. The wind also made a loud noise through their ears so you had to shout for someone to hear you talk.

"Now listen Hiei! You have to act as Kuwabara for a day, but you also have to tell at least five people that you're coming back to life!"

"Do they have to believe me?"

"No! You have to go through this though so that they could actually think about it for some time!"

"How is thinking about it going to help?"

"When people think about the dead, it gives some energy to bringing them back to life, so that it would be a lot easier then going through one-hundred steps!"

If the wind wasn't so harsh, Hiei's eyes would've widened so large that his head would have grown longer.

"Now you see why you need to make people think?"

"Just shut up and concentrate on getting there!"

Even though she wanted to bop him on the head, Botan listened to him and speeded up even more. She was riding so fast on her oar, that Hiei's mouth wouldn't close and you could see some of his spit fly in the air.

After a few more seconds, Botan came to a sudden halt it made the teen feel like he was about to crash into the house.

"We're here!"

"There's no need to shout, stupid onna."

She crossed her arms and pouted a bit, you'd expect somebody to be a bit nicer when they're dead.

"I don't see the buffoon in his room."

He looked around a bit, checking one more time.

"Then he must be downstairs Hiei."

Since he was dead, and invisible, the spiky haired one went through the wall and ended up in Kuwabara's bedroom. Next, he went through the door and headed downstairs where he saw an orange haired boy talking to his older sister.

"Shizuru you were there, you saw what my love's face looked like."

"Kazuma, everyone is sad over Hiei's death. Yukina lost her brother, Hiei's parents lost their son, Kurama lost his best friend, Yusuke lost one of the few pals he has, and you lost a great friend and rival."

"I… guess I do miss the shrimp. It's not the same without him." Kazuma looked down at the ground, feeling angry at himself for some reason.

Hiei, who was listening to all this, thought it over. Everything Shizuru said was true. He left his parents, he left his sister, he left his best friend, he left another friend, and then he left a friend and a rival.

"Hiei, after Shizuru is done talking to Kuwabara, you can take over his body. You have until tomorrow to stay in his body."

"Hn."

A few minutes later, Shizuru sighed and walked away, leaving Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan the only ones in the room.

"Here's your chance, so go."

Hiei flew over to the carrot top, and then touched his shoulder. Kuwabara stood up straight from the bent position that he was in. His eyes opened wide as he felt as this bright light all of a sudden made you think that you were looking at the sun up close. Soon, Hiei's whole body was no longer present.

"Hiei?" Botan looked at Kuwabara, and yet called out another beings name.

"Hn. I can hear you Botan."

It was Kuwabara's voice, yet it was Hiei who was talking. The ferry girl smiled, and reminded him of what to do. Hiei, being in Kuwabara's body, nodded his and the orange top's head. He walked into the kitchen, where Shizuru was. Hiei made sure to make that look Kuwabara had on his face before the red eyed boy had taken over his body.

Shizuru looked up at her brother's form, feeling something unusual about him.

"Hey sis', I'm going out for a little while, I'll be back later."

The brown haired girl just nodded, not really sure if she should let her younger brother go anywhere right now, not with that strange feeling she was getting.

She watched as Kuwabara's figure walked out of the kitchen, and soon she heard the door shut.

**oOo**

Hiei walked outside, in Kuwabara's body. He saw Botan in the air, looking at him in a strange way, like he was some kind of idiot or something. He glared at her, but she just pointed at the house, and that's when he all of a sudden realized that he should tell Shizuru. He knew that she probably had some kind of crazy feeling in her body… like it wasn't her brother or something.

Even in Kuwabara's body, Hiei hated to be corrected. Still, he went back inside the house to tell Shizuru.

**oOo**

'It feels… so familiar. Like, it's not my brother, but somebody else… somebody that I _know…' _

So she sat there… thinking about it for a while. Then all of a sudden, she heard the door fly open, and Kuwabara came in. The look that he had on his face before he had left was no longer there, but instead he held a smirk, and then he said:

"Shizuru, I'm coming back to life."

Her brown eyes held that of surprise, as did her face. Those words… she had figured it out. She now knew that in fact it wasn't her brother in that body, and she wasn't worried about that fact either. Instead, the person inside…

…is Hiei.

Hiei, in Kuwabara's body, once again walked out of the kitchen and outside the house. His soul felt this weird energy, it was a good feeling yet he was confused. Botan flew down next to him and said:

"That energy that you're getting is from Shizuru, it's because she knows that you're coming back to life and she believes you. The power to believe is very strong, stronger then the power to think. It's still best though, that you tell five people, just in case."

"Hn. You don't need to tell me to be cautious."

"Now Hiei you're supposed to be acting like Kuwabara, not yourself."

"That reminds me, where did the oaf's soul go now that I'm in his body?"

"It's in the Spirit World, when he gets back in his body, he won't remember anything about being there. Now enough talk, you should go and tell those four people that you're coming back to life. Try to find the people who would believe you rather then think about it."

"Hn."

Hiei already had those four people in mind, and they were Yusuke, Yukina, Kurama, and one of his parents… okay, he'll tell both.

Botan flew back up high into the air, and soon she disappeared. Hiei in his rival's body is now trying to come back to life by the power to believe.

* * *

SpiritDetectiveYusuke: So… long. IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED! Anyways, the next chapter is a lot of fun... and I will update more often… for those of you that like my fics. (I actually put this chapter up a while ago but it was on a Monday and some people lie this fic, so I thought I might as well put it up again. Hehehe… I'm such an idiot.)

* * *

1st Section

* * *

Created By: SpiritDetectiveYusuke


End file.
